It is known from the document DE 10 2006 022 164 A1 that a rotor element (BLISK or BLING) may be reinforced for finished machining with a high mechanical load. This is necessary in particular because the rotor element is dimensioned for its use and loads may occur during finishing and/or processing (e.g., repairs) that are greater than the loads during use. It is therefore possible for the rotor element to undergo unwanted deformation during processing. Therefore the document cited above provides a method for reinforcing such components, to prevent unwanted deformation or to at least largely restrict it.
However, this method is suitable only for reinforcing rotor elements having a very specific design. More precisely, this method is suitable only for reinforcing revolving recesses in the turbine BLISK with a radially exterior bordering wall.
However, most of the BLISKs and BLINGs currently in use have axial bores, so-called pressure relief bores, which serve to save on weight while also providing better ventilation. The weight savings are important in such rotor elements that are used in aircraft turbines in particular.
In the current design of turbine BLISKS, an EB-welded blade ring is joined to a hub by electron beam welding. Then the pressure relief bores are created in the area of the zone of joining to the blade ring and along the axial seam. These pressure relief bores would prevent renewed joining by electron beam welding in a repair.
Turbine BLISKs are mostly manufactured today using two different materials for the inner disk element and the blade ring. The inner disk element is usually of a lower quality than the blade ring and is limited with respect to its lifetime. On the other hand, the blade ring is a class 2 component whose lifetime is not limited.